<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cooking Up Trouble by Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026414">Cooking Up Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl/pseuds/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl'>Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Switchy Hannigram Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, BDSM negotiation, Blowjobs, Bottom Will Graham, Bottoming from the Top, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Consensual Face Slapping, Consensual Humiliation, Crying, Crying After Sex, Dom Will Graham, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Will Graham, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Face Slapping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hannigram - Freeform, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Will, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Kink, Service Submission, Service Top, Service Top Hannibal, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Submissive Hannibal Lecter, Top Hannibal Lecter, Topping from the Bottom, Use of Safe Word, cock slut Hannibal Lecter, safe word, safe words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl/pseuds/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal tries his best to please Will with dinner after a hard day of work, but when it doesn’t work, how will Will react? Featuring subby Hannibal, and sweet aftercare.</p><p>Do not post to to another site.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Switchy Hannigram Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cooking Up Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy this! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will looks across the table with a notepad in hand. He always has it for their weekly negotiation meeting. “To start, what would you like to accomplish this week, Hannibal?”</p><p>Hannibal thinks for a moment. “Could we incorporate cooking in the scene again?”</p><p>Will nods. “Of course, honey. What were you thinking of? A chef and food critic roleplay? Something else?”</p><p>Hannibal shakes his head. “I figured we could revisit the servant dynamic again. I could cook for you, and do anything else you’d like.”</p><p>“Would you like to incorporate anything from last week’s scene?”</p><p>“I enjoyed your use of humiliation and orgasm denial.”</p><p>“Would you enjoy physical or verbal humiliation better?”</p><p>“A mix of both would be interesting.”</p><p>Will clicks his pen once more, and writes in his notes. He looks up at Hannibal “So I’m assuming you’d like me to be strict in this scene?”</p><p>“Yes, strict to the point of almost being unfair.” Hannibal nods. “Could you insult my cooking? I feel as though it will put me in the right headspace quickly.”</p><p>“Mmmhmm.” Will says. </p><p>“Is there anything you would like from the scene?”</p><p>“All I ask is that you keep your hopes up the entire day. It will elevate your emotions for the scene.”</p><p>Hannibal writes something down on his own notepad, and looks back to Will. “Is there anything else?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>They talk a while longer before setting up a date and time for them to start the scene. They agree that when Will comes home from work, Hannibal is to be completely naked, and have made something for dinner. </p><p>And so about half an hour before he gets home, Hannibal undresses, and finishes the pork he has prepared by chopping up the herbs to add to the roast. The anticipation of Will coming home and praising him for another well made meal is too much.</p><p>He throws the freshly chopped herbs into the roast just as he hears the door open.</p><p>“Hannibal!” Will calls out. </p><p>Hannibal washes his hands before going out of the kitchen to meet Will.</p><p>“Yes Sir?” Hannibal asks, looking down at the floor in a humble manner.</p><p>Will holds out his coat. “Put this in the closet will you?”</p><p>Hannibal nods, promptly walking over to the closet, and putting Will’s coat away.</p><p>He hears Will snap and right away, Hannibal walks over to where Will is sitting, and he kneels down to take off Will’s shoes. He unties the laces and takes them off one by one, before Will speaks again.</p><p>“What have you prepared for dinner, Hannibal?” Will asks, looking down at him intensely.</p><p>Hannibal gulps and a shiver runs down his spine. “I made you a pork roast, Sir. I hope it is up to your expectations.” </p><p>“We’ll see.” Will says, getting up from his chair. “I expect that the table is already set. Yes?”</p><p>Hannibal nods “Yes, Sir.”</p><p>Will looks down at Hannibal once more, signaling for him to get up, then walks to the kitchen. Hannibal frowns. He was expecting a pat on the head or at least some words of praise but there was nothing. Maybe Will had had a hard day at work. In that case Hannibal decides he will be extra good for Will tonight.</p><p>Hannibal gets up, and walks to the table pulling out a chair for Will.</p><p>Without a word, Hannibal cuts into the roast, and places it on Will’s plate. </p><p>Will looks down at it and sighs. He cuts off a piece and takes a bite. Hannibal watches as he chews and swallows. He eats most of his food but then stops abruptly. There is a moment of silence before Will says “It’s disgusting.”</p><p>Hannibal looks to Will, looking for any sign of sarcasm, but he doesn’t find anything. He frowns again.</p><p>“Well, what do you have to say for yourself?” Will raises his voice. “This meat isn’t tender at all.”</p><p>Hannibal frowns, looking down at the floor. <em>“Sir, I roasted this just the way you like—!”</em></p><p>“Well it tastes disgusting!” Will looks at him in anger. “You’re a terrible cook, and you’ve been an entirely inadequate servant!”</p><p><em>“Sir I—!</em>” Hannibal tries to get a word in, but Will doesn’t let him.</p><p><em>“Do not talk back to me!” </em> Will yells, and it chills Hannibal to the core.</p><p>Hannibal frowns and looks down. All he can do is just stand there as a twinge of hurt grows in his stomach. “Sorry Sir, I will strive to do better.” </p><p>“Maybe there is something you can do to prove to me you are worth keeping around.” Will smirks at him and slides his chair away from the table. “Get on your knees.”</p><p>Hannibal obeys, getting on his knees in front of Will, looking down at the floor in respect.</p><p>Will reaches down and grabs Hannibal by the chin. It catches him by surprise, and his breath hitches in his throat. </p><p>“Look me in the eyes.” Will says, beginning to pull down his pants, freeing his cock. “And suck.”</p><p>Hannibal looks up to Will. “<em>Yes, Sir—!” </em></p><p>Just like that, Hannibal feels a sharp sensation on his face. Will had slapped him.</p><p>“Do not speak. I will be <em> much </em> less forgiving the next time you do, understand?”</p><p>Hannibal nods, and takes Will into his mouth, slowly taking him in further. The smell of Will is intoxicating and Hannibal closes his eyes and breathes him in.</p><p>He begins a rhythm, sucking Will as well as he can, and Will moans. He grabs a fistful of Hannibal’s hair, and says. “Look at you. So eager to prove yourself to me, you slut!”</p><p>Hannibal moans, and a tear runs down his face. He takes Will deeper and deeper with every movement, and he tastes the musky flavor of precum on his tongue.</p><p>Hannibal begins to suck harder, and he reaches up to feel Will’s body. He’s met with another harsh slap, but this time on his hand. “Stop Hannibal! If you’re going to act like an uncivilized animal, and put your hands all over me, you don’t deserve this!”</p><p>Hannibal stops immediately when Will says to, and looks up into Will’s eyes once more. He’s looking like a lost puppy. He just wants to be good for Will again.</p><p>They stay there, and it feels like years go by. Hannibal patiently awaits instructions. His heart beats in his chest, and he feels a twinge of guilty pleasure as Will scowls down at him.</p><p>“You disgust me! You’re getting off on this aren’t you?” Will yells, looking at Hannibal’s growing erection. Will drops the plate of food on the floor before he yells. “Lick it up like the filthy animal you are!” </p><p>More tears run down Hannibal’s face. They burn his cheeks, as he begins to lick up the scraps left by Will. </p><p>Will looks down at him with satisfaction. Finally. <em> Finally</em>, he has pleased him.</p><p>“You let me defile your mouth, and now you’re eating my scraps off the floor. Just how desperate are you for my approval?”</p><p>“<em>I—I need it, Sir!” </em> Hannibal moans. “<em>I need your approval!” </em></p><p>Will gets up, and walks past Hannibal.</p><p>“Stay here!” He demands before walking down the hallway to his room. </p><p>Will takes off his clothes, throwing them to the floor, and he gets out the lubricant from the bed table.</p><p>Will lays down on his bed, beginning to prep himself.</p><p>“<em>Fuck!” </em> He moans to himself. After a few long minutes he calls for Hannibal. Hannibal runs inside and is met with Will’s ass sticking out in the air. He looks back at Hannibal, waiting impatiently.</p><p>“Fuck me, and maybe I’ll show you forgiveness for your inadequacy.” A smirk curls on Will’s face. “Don’t bother with the lubricant, I’m ready.”</p><p>Hannibal jumps on the bed, wasting no time. He takes Will by the hips, and turns him over on his back before lifting Will’s legs over his shoulders and settling himself before his hole. He thrusts into Will, making him moan in pleasure.</p><p>“That’s it, keep going. Show me how good you can be Hannibal!”</p><p>Hannibal thrusts into him again and again, feeling his own pleasure build. He moans.</p><p>“Don’t you dare come!” Will moans out.</p><p>Hannibal tries his best but the pressure building in his member is too much. He knows that if he doesn’t stop now, he’s going to come, but he doesn’t want to disappoint Will.</p><p>“Yellow!” Hannibal shouts. Everything stops. Hannibal pulls out. The mood of the room is much more relaxed. </p><p>“What do you need, Hannibal?” Will asks, out of breath, but somehow still gentle.</p><p>“I need to use the ring.” He breathes. “I’m not going to last if I don’t, Will.”</p><p>“Of course Hannibal, whatever gets you through the scene.”</p><p>Hannibal grabs the cockring from the bedside table drawer, before putting it on.</p><p>“Thank you, Will.” He says, settling himself in front of Will once more “I’m ready to start the scene again.”</p><p>He re-enters Will, and starts his pace again.</p><p>Will’s moans start to become more frequent, and he grabs his own cock and begins to stroke as Hannibal fucks him.</p><p>Will cries out as his orgasm wrecks him. They untangle themselves, and Will begins petting Hannibal on the head, and the touch makes Hannibal smile for a moment before Will pulls his hand away. He is being so cruel, but this was enough to get him through everything that has just happened. </p><p>“You’re very good, Hannibal. You’re a good servant.” He breathes out. “When all else fails, at least you can do this right.”</p><p>Hannibal smiles. “Thank you Sir.”</p><p>—————</p><p>After the scene, Will and Hannibal take a soothing shower, and afterwards Will helps Hannibal into a comfortable robe, tying it for him so he doesn’t have to. Will gets a few things from the medicine cabinet, before walking him to the bedroom and sitting him down on the bed. Will sits with him and squeezes some pain cream to his fingers.</p><p>“Look at me, Sweetheart.” Will whispers. Hannibal turns to him, and Will is so gentle when he dabs the cream onto Hannibal’s cheeks before rubbing it in. </p><p>Hannibal winces, the skin of his face is tender and stinging from Will’s slap. </p><p>He begins to cry again. Not because of the pain, or from anything Will has done or said during the scene, but just because he feels that he needs to. The scene was emotionally intense and Hannibal needs this release.</p><p>Will wraps an arm around him, laying a soft kiss on Hannibal’s forehead and whispers. “You did wonderful today.” He reaches for Hannibal’s hand and holds it with his own. “I’m so proud of you.” </p><p>Hannibal says nothing, only cries into Will’s shoulder. So Will stays there. </p><p>“How do your knees feel? Are they okay after kneeling?” Will asks. </p><p>Hannibal nods, wiping the tears from his face. “Yes, Will.” He says.</p><p>Will continues to comfort Hannibal. The last thing he’d want is for Hannibal to go into subdrop after such an intense scene. Then he remembers that sometimes after certain scenes, Hannibal prefers alone time to process his emotions.</p><p>“Would you like to be alone, sweetheart?” Will asks. It’s never too much to ask after these types of scenes.</p><p>Hannibal shakes his head, and wipes away his tears again. “No Will, please stay.”</p><p>“Alright, but let me get you a glass of water, okay?” Will says. It’s always important to stay hydrated after a scene.</p><p>Hannibal nods, so Will gets up to get him a glass. Hannibal smiles. He loves when Will takes care of him. He’s always so thorough, and doesn’t forget anything.</p><p>When Will comes back with a glass of water, Hannibal takes it and drinks it all the way to the last drop. Will takes the glass, and sets it aside. He covers Hannibal up, and stays at the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Remember, the tissues are on the nightstand if you need them.”</p><p>“Thank you Will.” Hannibal reaches out for his hand so Will takes it, and Hannibal falls asleep in minutes, but not before he mumbles a small, “I love you.”</p><p>—————</p><p>The next morning Hannibal wakes up early. He feels a body around him, and smiles. Will always stays the night after a scene to make sure he doesn’t go into subdrop.</p><p>Hannibal carefully gets up, making sure not to wake Will up. He starts towards the kitchen, and sees the mess left there from last night. He cleans up, before getting a pan out to fry some sausage. </p><p>Soon Will comes to the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“I’m making breakfast.” Hannibal says, looking back, and smiling at the tired Will.</p><p>“It smells delicious.” Will says, walking over and sitting down on the chair. “You’ve cleaned up. You should have let me—“</p><p>Hannibal shakes his head, finishing the sausage up before plating it. “It’s alright, Will.”</p><p>Hannibal passes Will a plate of sausage and eggs, similar to the one they shared when their relationship was just friendly. Will smiles. </p><p>“How are you feeling, Hannibal?” Will asks, eating his breakfast.</p><p>“I feel great.” Hannibal says. “How’s the food?”</p><p>“Delicious.” Will says, taking another bite.</p><p>Hannibal smiles. Will always enjoys his food. “Good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! There will be more Oneshots posted to this series soon! :)</p><p> </p><p>Follow me on twitter <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/heyheyheyitsth1">Here</a></p><p> </p><p>Thank you to my beta reader <a href="https://myblackeyedboy.tumblr.com/">Myblackeyedboy</a> </p><p> Leave a comment if you like, I love reading feedback!</p><p>Have a nice day! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>